fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
The Game *'What kind of game is Fantasy University, anyway?' Fantasy University™ is a Fantasy RPG set in the Fantasy-rich world of Elanthia where players can live out their Fantasies of attending a Fantasy school, going to Fantasy class, experiencing an epic Fantasy story, and Fantasizing about Fantasies that are un-Fantasizeable. (As an aside, I just won a bet for using Fantasy ten times in one FAQ answer. Suck it, Code Monkeys!) *'What makes Fantasy University unique?' Take one part traditional RPG experience, liberally season with snarky sensibilities, gently strain out the fourth wall, sprinkle Zamphour, and bake for four hours in the fires of Mt. Doom and you’ll get a gaming experience that is undeniably, unequivocally “F.U.” *'“F.U.”? Are you serious?' What are you implying? I’m afraid I don’t follow you. Characters *'What types of characters are available to play?' I thought you’d never ask! F.U. students can choose from five Majors for their adventuring enjoyment: · Soak up and dish out jocktastic beatings as a Dodgebrawler! · Summon demons, curse foes, and teach the world your pain as an Emomancer! · Like, totally heal yourself and buff your attacks as a Cheermonger! · Poison your equipments and set up ambushes as a Slackninja ...you know, if you feel like it. · Rain down fiery, mathy death on those wedgie-givers as a Mathemagician! Combat *'What’s the combat like in F.U.?' Combat in F.U. is a breakneck, explosion-addled mindfunk of epicness. Get equipped with an Adamantium Nutcracker, Bedazzleder, or Legendary Baconclub and charge into the fray with complete disregard for personal safety! Depending on your major of choice, your experiences in combat will drastically differ! Pursuing Dodgebrawling? Hurl merciless barrages of heavy objects at your enemies just in time to date the prom queen! Cheermongering more your style? Well then, dust off those pom-poms your disgraced mother hid away in your basement and cheer those baddies into oblivion! All F.U. students can bring pets along to help in combat too! *'Pets, you say? Immediately tell me more!' Easy now, pet-addict! Pets are available at the pet store, conveniently enough. And don’t think for a second we’re talking about Rover when we say “pet.” How about an Uncontrollable Stabbing Machine? That do anything for ya? Or the mythical Chalupacabra?! Of course, the most awesome of awesome pets are available through the Hero Point Store, but we’ll get to that later. Quests *'So are there, like, quests and stuff?' Yeah, uh, there are, like, quests and stuff. You’ll encounter various NPCs during your travels in Elanthia, all of whom are far too lazy important to be bothered with simple tasks like fetching their own freaking belongings or slaying various ravenous hordes. The F.U. team’s dynamic, Federative Excellence approach to quest design has broken new ground in interactive storytelling. It is our goal to make all of our players masters of Fed. Ex.! Friends and BFFs *'What about my friends?' What about your friends, huh? You think you’re so big, with your social life and your apparent lack of crippling agoraphobia?! …oh, you meant in-game? Well sure! There are two primary means of playing with your friends in F.U. You can form guilds with your friends, complete with a name and a crest of your very own! You can also choose friends to be your BFFs! *'BFFs? What are you, high school girls?' One more remark like that and I will turn this FAQ around! BFFs are a group of up to 6 of your fellow F.U.ers who travel along with you on your adventures! They’ll tell you that they want to help, they might even pop up in combat from time to time, but you know the truth. They’d gladly feed you to the next available Badger Dragon if it got them more loot. Items *'Loot, huh?' Loot indeed! items are integral to the F.U. experience. You’ll find equipments and outfits to, as the kids tell me, “pimp” your character with, potions to heal and strengthen you, and devices to toss at your enemies to various (often hilarious) ends! Shizzle. Am I saying that right? Shizzle? In addition, F.U. features a rich crafting system that encourages reckless experimentation. Have a stick, some mithril duct tape, and a flamethrower? Not anymore, you don’t! You’ve got a Flamethrower-on-a-Stick! (Editor’s Note: May not be real.) Hero Store *'That all sounds great! So how much are we talking here?'' Fantasy University is free to play! You have complete access to the world of Elanthia and all of the ridiculousness that it’s hiding! Players will, however, be able to enhance their experience by exchanging their hard-earned scheckels for considerably cooler Hero Points! *'“Enhance?” Like those enticing spam e-mails I get all day?' I’m talking about potions that increase your loot or experience gained! Fantabulous equipments and outfits! Fetching hairstyles! Pets that scoff at Mother Nature by growing and evolving into different forms! And, most importantly, potions that increase the number of adventures you have! *'Adventures?' Anything adventure-y that you do in Elanthia, be it exploring a dank dungeon or throwing momma from the train, costs an adventure point. Your adventures replenish over time up to a daily limit! I mean, there’s probably stuff you can do without adventuring, but what are you? Scared? I thought so. *'Anything else I should know about this Hero Point Store?' Pfft, only that it’s the hippest store of them all! Weekly specials? Check. Limited-time offerings to rub your lazy friends’ noses in? Check. Flaming Badgerswords of Cranium Excavating? Oh yeah. Try and find that one on your farm. Trivia *'Why is there very little color in the game?' During these tough economic times, the F.U. team reached out to a plucky group of down-on-their-luck, color-blind artists to bring the world of Elanthia to life. “Look at this gorgeous yellow sun!” they’d say, holding up a stark-white circle. “And see how vibrant the seas are, with the interplay of the emerald greens and deep blues?” they’d add, proudly displaying a wavy gray rectangle. None of us had the heart to tell them the truth. *'Are there any potatoes riding skateboards in your game?' Yes. *'Where is F.U. headed next?' Wherever the sea breeze takes us, yo. Helpful pages *Pets *Crafting System *Combat System *BFFs Category:General Info Category:Article stubs